Awkward Ascension
by SomeGuyOnHisKeyboard
Summary: One-shot. Based loosely off of the Abridged version of the History of Trunks special, and what would've happened had Gohan accepted Bulma's...proposition. One thing leads to another, and before he knows it, Gohan finds the most unconventional way to train his apprentice ever.


"MASENKO HAAAAAAA!" A yellow ki blast burst its way through Capsule Corporation's roof, waking Trunks Briefs up from his deep slumber. Gasping, he stumbled out of his bed wondering for a moment who could've made such a noise, then mentally slapping himself as he realized him, his mentor and mother were the only ones who lived in CC.

 _Why would Gohan be training so late at night, though?_ Trunks thought, _He's tough, but even he's gotta sleep sometime..._

He glanced briefly at the alarm clock on his drawer and gasped again; it was 2:30 am, meaning that he had four hours left until he would train long and hard for six hours before lunch time. Hastily getting back into bed and under the covers, he was about to fall asleep again when he sensed something strange about the ki in the building.

He wasn't very well-versed in ki-sensing yet (Gohan had figured it was secondary next to training for combat, and since the Androids didn't give off ki anyway figured he'd pay more attention to it when/if they were defeated) but his limited understanding told him something was off- he sensed two energies, which he knew right off the bat were Gohan and his mother, but they felt very weak, like they had just exhausted a lot of strength. Trunks's eyes widened- what if the Androids had somehow found them and killed them? Was that what Gohan's Masenko Ha was about earlier? Him trying to protect himself and Mom and failing miserably?

After a few moments, however, Trunks took a deep breath and began to think. No.. no that couldn't be it. The Androids are dangerous, but they're hardly known for making subtle entrances; if they had shown up, the whole building would already be burned to the ground. Also, Gohan and his mother's ki was weak, but the fact that it was still there showed they were at least still alive. Whatever the cause, it wasn't 17 and 18.

The young Saiyan hybrid sighed in relief, but wondered vaguely if he should check on them just to be sure. Before he decided, however, he yawned and fell back into a deep sleep, the interesting events of tomorrow awaiting him... 

"That's it, Trunks. You're getting better!" Gohan exclaimed proudly as he examined Trunks's progress. It was late in the morning, around 11:30 and they were in the front yard just getting wrapped up for lunch. "Remember- concentrate on everything the Androids have done to this world, everything!"

"Got it!" Trunks replied, and screamed as he powered up to what he hoped would be his first Super Saiyan transformation...

"HYAAAAAAAAAAA!" As images of dead bodies, destroyed buildings and two smirking faces filled his head, the boy's rage was reaching new bounds, getting closer and closer to a deeper power by the second. His muscles were slowly expanding, his hair was rising up, and if Gohan wasn't mistaken his student's eyes seemed as if they were changing a shade of color...

Before Trunks gave in and collapsed, however.

"D-damn it..." he muttered, "Sorry...I thought...I had it...that time..."

"Don't sweat it," his mentor assured him, although he couldn't hide a note of his own disappointment, "the more you train, the closer you'll get. Hey, it's not like I became a Super Saiyan overnight."

"No, but that would sure come in handy right now." said Trunks, trying to sound humorous.

"Boys, lunch time!" Came Bulma's voice through the window.

"Alright, food!" Trunks patted his stomach, just now starting to realize how hungry he was. "Hey Gohan, I'll race ya to the kitchen!"

Gohan chuckled. "I'm getting a bit old for that kind of fun and games, kid. Besides, we'd probably destroy it anyway."

"Awe you're no fun." Trunks frowned, "Well don't blame me if its all gone by the time you get there!" He added, grinning mischievously.

"Wait, wha-?" Gohan was interrupted by his student rushing into the kitchen at the speed of (what seemed like) light. Hearing his own stomach rumble, he realized he was never too old to satisfy his Saiyan hunger. Charging at his own magnificent speed, he made his way to the kitchen, making it there just in time to catch Trunks before he gorged all the food for himself.

"Chew attack!" Trunks gobbled up his rice and sushi with several large gulps, his mother looking proud of herself as usual for being such a good cook. Gohan sat himself down, relieved to have made it just in time.

"Chew attack!" He repeated, gulping several helpings of his own sushi, and cleaning up the pork dumplings and curry for good measure. As the two Saiyans continued their assault on the delicious meal in front of them, Bulma watched the pair with a nostalgic glint in her eye. It was odd, really, considering that the Gohan and Trunks's fathers were once bitter enemies, and yet at the same time it felt so satisfying to know that at least their offspring would be willing to get along. She smiled; Gohan truly was more like his father than either of them thought, in both his almost selfish willingness to fight (which was mostly brought on ever since the androids were a threat) and of course his appetite. She sighed, deciding to leave the two Saiyans to their lunch.

"I'll be in the lab, guys. Careful not to eat too much or I might not have to take another grocery trip ever again," she joked, heading for the basement.

Before she was out of earshot, Gohan added, "Don't worry, I know my limits. After all, thanks to you, I got plenty to eat _out_ last night."

Bulma stopped dead in her tracks, Trunks blinked confusedly, and Gohan just sat there looking smug. After a long, awkward silence Bulma turned around and looked like she was about to say something harsh, but seemed to realize Trunks was in the room so she just settled for a "we're-talking-about-this-later" look to Gohan before retreating to the lab.

"Ummm, Gohan? What's so funny?" Trunks inquired, seeing Gohan chuckle somewhat, "And why did Mom seem so mad at you?"

Gohan managed to stop laughing enough to answer, "I'll leave that to her to tell you. Just an inside joke." He chuckled again, reminding himself of his father whenever he would make those sort of lewd comments around Chi Chi and get an irate response.

"Oh. Uh, ok," Trunks replied awkwardly, "Well, anyway, I'm stuffed! Can we train some more!?" The excited glint in his eyes was so much like his father's whenever he was presented with a challenge, only less haughty and more innocent. Gohan smiled.

"Sure, kid. Just rest up a bit and meet me outside in a few minutes."

"Okay!" Trunks hastily made his way to his bedroom, and Gohan's smile broadened. He did indeed take from his father, but in the best way possible. And honestly, Gohan wouldn't have it any other way.

 _Meanwhile, thousands of miles/parsecs/light-years/however-the-hell-you-want-to-measure-the-distance away..._

It was a typical day in the Temple of Destruction. The sun was shining, the sea monsters were eating their helpless prey, and a certain God of Destruction was about to experience one rude awakening...

 _Cha La, Head Cha La!_

 _No matter what may happen, I feel as if_

 _Nothing can bother me...!_

"Well I feel that many things can bother me right now, your voice included, so would you please SHUT UP AND LET ME SLEEP!?" Beerus hollered from his floating bed.

"Tsk tsk. Clearly you don't remember the importance of this day, Lord Beerus- if you would, you'd be up earlier than me!" Whis sighed theatrically, clicking off his microphone. "But alright, if you wish to miss out on the day we celebrate the anniversary of your ascent into godhood, then by all means, be my guest..."

"Time has no meaning to an immortal," Beerus grunted, "Why should I care about when I became the God of Destruction when I can relish in it every day destroying planets?" Whis grinned, having saved his trump card for the longest time.

"Oh really? Then I suppose you wouldn't care...for the humongous cake I've had the Zaltians prepare in your honor?" At this, Beerus's ears perked up and before Whis knew it his apprentice was up and dressed, looking more ready to face the day than ever.

"Whis, my good man, you should really inform me of these things sooner. I swear, if you informed me of events like these any later, they'd have already passed by the time I knew!" Beerus laughed and Whis forced a grin.

"Oh, that's...quite hurtful, Lord Beerus.." he muttered under his breath. Deciding to let it roll off his shoulders for the time being, he allowed Beerus to place one hand on his shoulder and they both departed for Zaltia, the celebratory thoughts of festivities and (especially) cake filling their minds.

 _Meanwhile, thousands of parsecs away...which conveniently brings us back to where this story left off..._

"Trunks! I need you to imagine everything that makes you angry, and multiply it by a hundred!"

"I'm...trying!" Trunks responded, and he sure sounded like it. It was mid-afternoon, and although for many it was a pleasant, sunny and Android-free day, for our two heroes it was shaping up to be anything but. Trunks had been attempting to go Super Saiyan for the past few hours but no matter how much anger he focused in on himself, he just couldn't get to that one breaking point. They were on the shores of the beach and the ocean was practically bowing its waves to the young hybrids awesome power...and yet even that was not enough.

 _Damn you...Androids! Damn you to hell and back!_ Trunks thought, gritting his teeth and letting out another ear-splitting scream that was enough to make even Gohan plug in his ears. To his mentor's delight, he thought he could see his student's hair flash a suspicious shade of yellow...

...before abruptly turning back to its regular lavender color.

"Gah!" Trunks gasped as he fell down, exhausted. "I...can't...do it...I'm sorry"

"Get up." said Gohan, suddenly stern. "Get up and show me your power."

Trunks managed to get up on his feet. "I'm sorry Gohan...I really think I can't-"

"Don't give me that!" Gohan responded and Trunks recoiled; it had been a while since he'd been subject to that harsh treatment. "You're going to go Super Saiyan today. In fact, you and I are going to destroy the Androids today, whether you like it or not."

"But I've tried for days on end and it still hasn't worked, what makes you think it'll work this time?"

"Did I stutter!?" said Gohan impatiently, "You're going to go Super Saiyan. Unless of course I was right, and you were never worthy enough to be my apprentice from the start."

"Huh!?" said Trunks, "I've worked so hard! Of course I'm worthy!"

"Then prove it! Do as I say! Or else you'll have a lot more than the Androids to deal with."

Trunks was starting to get pissed off- again, to the delight of his mentor. _Okay, if I can push him to his breaking point, I might be able to see some results..._

"Alright, fine! Let's see how you take this in!" Trunks screamed to the top of his lungs, a vague aura surrounding him. His power this time wasn't enough to make the waves bow- it was enough to make them back away in fear. The sand was scattered like dust, the thickest trees in the distance nearly uprooted, and Trunks could feel his anger starting to take control.

He was going to show him. He was going to show Gohan who was worthy, and who was wrong...

His eyes turned a light shade of green, his hair turned yellow, as did his aura...

...Before, again, falling to his knees exhausted.

He managed a painful glance toward his master, and it was clear from the look on Gohan's face that Trunks was in _big_ trouble.

"Is that all?" Gohan asked, "Is that really all you can do after all the hard work you've done? You really aren't your father."

"I..I am my father!" Trunks proclaimed, "I will live up to his legacy, and yours too! You'll see, I'll become the strongest Saiyan there is!"

 _Well, whaddya know,_ thought Gohan, _Guess I spoke too soon, he's got more of his father in him than I thought._ Shaking aside the negative implications of that comparison, he focused his energy on the task at hand.

"Prove that as well. Ascend to the realm of Super Saiyan so we can kill the Androids and stop this madness once and for all!"

"I will. I promise you!" Was all Trunks said before he let out his third ear-piercing scream, this one loud enough for even the buildings in the remnants of the far-off Salsa City to crumble to- not that it mattered much, seeing as how the Androids had paid a visit the previous day.

The sea was retracting to the point where nearly half the beach was now wet sand. Gohan saw to his immense satisfaction that the blonde hair and green eyes stuck with Trunks longer than usual this time. It was time, he thought, for Trunk's ascension to begin. This was when all his hard work would-

Nope. Still a flunk.

Gohan couldn't believe it- so close, and yet so far. "Is this what you have to give me," he began threateningly, holding Trunks by the collar and glaring straight into his eyes, "after all the progress we've made?"

"G-gohan...please..."

"Shut up!" Gohan snapped, punching Trunks dead in the face and hurtling him toward the ocean. Trunks barely managed to regain his footing (the ocean waters he blew away left the region fairly shallow, more than enough for him to stand on) and zoomed right back to his master, his left hand nursing his swollen cheek.

"What was that for!?" He demanded.

 _Last chance..._ thought Gohan, "It was for being a disappointment, to me, your mother and everyone else who depends on us to save this world. I've found the pathway to Super Saiyan when I was a little over half your age, Trunks, and if you can't do it, then you're no true hero."

"No!" Trunks snapped back. "I _will_ defeat the Androids, or die trying!"

"Really? Well, you're doing a good job of convincing me otherwise," Gohan retorted.

"You'll see, I'll do it!"

"Not unless you learn to use your anger at the Androids as I did power. Until you learn how to stop being so nice, you'll always be a loser, Trunks!"

"A...loser!?" Trunks couldn't believe his own mentor would insult him like that, and the anger he felt was enough to make him scream...again.

This time, it was as if he were the center of a miniature earthquake- Gohan could've sworn he could see the next layer of the Earth's crust through all the cracks Trunks was making in the ground. Was this it? Was this the epic transformation made permanent? Was this when our young hero-

Nope. Not yet. Again.

Trunks fell to the ground (again) and Gohan just stood there in frustrated shock (again).

He couldn't believe it- he tried so hard to harness Trunks's rage that it seemed as if he put him through an hundred times the fury he went through to go Super Saiyan. Was this it? Were they doomed to spend the rest of their lives in a post-apocalyptic world with killer androids on the loose? Were they truly done for?

"Gohan...I'll do it...I'll go Super Saiyan..somehow.."

He sighed, giving up his bullying act. "I don't know what to tell you, Trunks. Your Mom trusted me with so much, that-"

And that's when it hit him. _Could it actually...? No, it couldn't work...could it?_

Gohan took a good, long look at Trunks Briefs. He looked so innocent and yet so determined, and as much as he tried, he just couldn't think of any other possible way that could result in his ascension. Or the potential salvation of the planet's life, for that matter.

"Gohan? Why are you looking at me so funny?"

He heaved another great sigh. "Trunks, there's two things I have to tell you. First, I'm sorry for how hard I was on you; I wanted to harness your rage so much that I guess my inner Piccolo started to show." They both chuckled at that last part; Trunks remembered Gohan's stories about Piccolo and how...not so lenient he was on him during the year long training for the Saiyans.

"It's okay, I kinda deserved it anyway." Trunks laughed, "but what else did you want to tell me?"

Gohan mentally prepared himself. This was it, it was now or never. "Trunks, you know how some nights you hear...strange noises coming from your Mom's bedroom? And the Masenko Ha's you ask me about that I do at 2 am?"

Trunks nodded. "What about 'em?"

"Well, there's a funny story behind them, you see...it's about your mother..."

 _Meanwhile, thousands of- fuck it._

"Whis, my good friend, you know how to throw a party!"

The celestial duo had appeared on planet Zaltia, where the royal family and their subjects anxiously awaited their guests with a twenty-layer cake honoring the God of Destruction's anniversary (of which no one bothered to keep track of, given they had no way of measuring godly time)

"M-my Lord...perhaps you would like to try the meat we have prepared first...?" The king asked, keeping his distance and gesturing toward a table full of rich food.

Beerus rolled his eyes. Just like King Vegeta, he thought, only _slightly_ less submissive. "Very well. Whis, would you care for a taste?"

"Oh no, I'm sorry. Ever since I've had that delectable meal on Planet Frieza 419 last month I've become terribly picky in my eating habits. And frankly, it wouldn't feel right to eat your food on your anniversary!" He added, smiling.

Beerus smiled back. "Very well, then- Kansharr, was it? King Kansharr? Hand me my silverware, please."

"Oh! Y-yes, majesty..." The Zaltian king hastily made his way to the forks and knives, his wife and children huddled together in a corner. He returned to a thankfully grateful Beerus, who ate away at his food without a second thought.

"Vis...ish...delishush!" The Destruction god muttered with a mouthful of the planet's most succulent meats. He ate away at his meal, the thought of that delicious cake lingering in his mind all the while...

 _You know the drill_

"YOU AND MOM DID WHAT!?"

Gohan was shielding his face, partly due to shame from his confession to the purple haired youth, and partly to protect himself from the debris that was being blown away rather quickly due to said youth's power up. Trunks had exploded with both power and rage, and were it not for the fact that the rage was directed at him, Gohan would've been more than impressed.

"Trunks, I'm sure Bulma's told you all about what happens when a man and a woman have certain...feelings for each other.." he said weakly, starting to regret his method of harnessing Trunks's rage. For the first time in his life as a teacher, he was the one who had to be afraid and Trunks the one who held the power.

"HOW COULD YOU!?" Trunks yelling drowned out Gohan's feeble attempts to pacify him. "HOW...COULD...YOU!?" His screams were getting more and more intense, and Gohan thought that the one benefit to spilling the beans about his relationship with Bulma might be within reach.

 _I just hope he he can save some of that anger for the androids..._

"AUUUGHHHHHHHH!" Trunks's eyes turned green, his hair blonde, and his screaming was sharp enough to go well beyond the reaches the island, and then the Earth, and then the galaxy...

 _Here we go..._

The thirty-layer Zaltian cake stood proudly at the center of the ornate table decorated with food of every kind. Beerus stared at the cake as if it were a prized heirloom of his, Whis staring with just as much greed but with more restraint, willing to let his student have the first few slices.

If he would be patient enough to eat it in slices, that is.

"I can't remember the last time I've seen a dessert this appetizing!" The cat god gestured toward his master and the Zaltians. "All of you should feel grateful; I'm rarely this satisfied without having to blow up planets. Zaltia has my thanks." He grinned and everyone in the room let out a sigh they didn't know they were holding in- all except for Whis, who looked anxious for Beerus to get his share of the cake so he could have his already.

Beerus opened up his mouth wide, claws sharpening and teeth glistening as if an animal stalking his prey. Whis rolled his eyes; of course he couldn't be civil about his eating habits, not even for his anniversary as God of all Destruction.

"And now...without further ado..." His eyes narrowed, "Come to pap-!"

He was interrupted by what seemed like a loud earthquake (or zaltiaquake, if you will) that shook the entire castle and most of the planet as well. The interior began to crumble- King Kansharr watched in horror as his beloved throne, that he'd worked so hard to attain, fell to bits. Even more horrified, however, was Beerus, as he watched his masterpiece of a cake fall to the ground accompanied by what seemed to be...

...the scream of a young teenage boy?

"AUUUGHHHHH!"

It was odd, it seemed so far away, and yet Beerus and Whis could tell it was on a very faraway planet.

Not that either of them cared, anyway. Whis looked crestfallen at the ruined mess of the brilliantly prepared cake, and Beerus looked ready to live up to his title as God of Destruction once more..

"Whis.." He muttered under his breath.

"Yes, Lord Beerus?"

"Prepare a course for Earth."

 _...and there we went_

Gohan managed to fly as fast and as far away as he could from the raging inferno of fury that was Trunks Briefs. He could still hear his deafening screams, but his enhanced ki sensing told him he was at a safe enough distance. For now, at least.

 _Okay...I think I'm safe..._ To his relief, he heard the scream fade away until silence reigned at last. Not wasting another moment, he made his way to God knows where, leaving behind a very angry student that he hoped would vent out that anger on a certain pair of androids.

The student in question, meanwhile, was browsing through the remains of Peppertown, careful enough even in his rage-induced haze to check for any signs of life before unleashing his wrath. Finding none, he let loose another powerful scream not quite as loud as the first one, but loud enough for the whole ground around him to shake and the remaining buildings to crumble to dust.

"Where are you, Gohan!? Come on out and face me like a man!"

"You're one to talk, kiddo."

Turning around, Trunks faced a familiar looking pair of twins, one of whom was too busy dusting off her new clothes to notice their new guest. 17 noticed something was off about Trunks- aside from the obvious blonde hair and green eyes (which he didn't care for since unlike his sister he never obsessed over appearance) he seemed more focused somehow. It didn't bother him, however, and he chuckled. "Well, this is a nice surprise. We show up to finish our little game here in Peppertown and you do it for us. Tell me, kid- are you through being a goody-goody nowadays? It would explain why you don't seem fond of that other guy who drags you on a leash so much."

18 glared at her brother. "C'mon, 17, can't we just blast this kid so I can do some more shopping? I'm falling behind on the latest clothes, no thanks to you destroying all the malls." She added with a scowl.

17 sighed, "Okay, whatever." He redirected his gaze toward Trunks. "I just hope you can put up a half decent fight compared to everyone else we've been plowing through"

"Shut up!" Trunks yelled, "I'm not here for any of you, not today. I'll kill you both later. Right now, I've got Gohan to deal with."

The androids stood there in slight shock, not used to this side of Trunks. "Hmph. Well don't worry about him, kid, we'll deal with him later. It's just your luck you were the first one to run into us." 17 grinned, crouching into a fighting stance, daring Trunks to join in.

Trunks growled, frustrated. _What the hell,_ he figured, _If I can kick Gohan's ass and save the world in the same day, fine._ He joined in with a fighting stance of his own, the two opponents eyes narrowing, lunging at each other for a brawl, and-

"Hold it right there!"

\- both losing their balance in mid air as a third interruption joined in.

Regaining their balance, 17, Trunks and 18 were slack jawed at the sight of what could only be described as a giant purple jackal and his extremely effeminate, blue-skinned companion whose hair looked like soft-served ice cream. The jackal's eyes narrowed at the sight of them, scanning each and every one of them as if they were suspects at the scene of a crime.

"Alright...which one of you made the noise that ruined my cake!?" He barked.

"Huh?" They all said simultaneously. Beerus frowned.

"Well, one of you is faking it. Stand back, Whis- I'll have to use my expert lie-detecting skills for this one." If Whis rolled his eyes any harder at this, they would've found their way at the back of his head. Beerus walked up to the trio, all of whom were too taken by surprise to make any moves. He narrowed his eyes, first at Trunks, then toward 18, then 17, then toward 18 again, then Trunks, and then-

"I've found the culprit! I know who separated me from my darling cake!" He proclaimed proudly, and with a yell he raised his right arm which formed a sphere of lethal energy. Enlargening it, he directed it toward...Android 17.

"What the-?!" Was all the dark haired cyborg could say before he was engulfed in the godly ki, taking his words and his life with it. 18 continued to stare on in shock, gasping as the event of what just happened sank into her mind. Letting out a cry of frustration, she lunged herself at Beerus, who effortlessly ended her assault (and, of course, her life as well) with another quickly conjured ki sphere. An awkward silence followed, broken by Whis's fake cough.

"Well, that was...anticlimactic, I suppose."

Trunks blinked, not quite being able to process what had just happened, standing there in open mouthed awe. "I...wha...?"

"Well seeing as how this planet seems on the verge of extinction within a few years anyway, I suppose I may as well vent the rest of my rage on a more bothersome society . Let's go to Frieza Planet 419, Whis. I never really liked the inhabitants of that planet anyway, they kept on pestering me about how they could see the future and how I would meet a long-lost cousin named Chomper or something..." Beerus placed a hand on Whis's shoulder, ready to depart. Whis frowned.

"But they were a very hospitable people, their food was very delicious. And they gave me something to look forward to; I haven't seen my sister in such a long time..."

"Hey!" Trunks hollered suddenly, startling the two deities. "I don't know who- or _what-_ you two are, but I'm not going to sit back and let anyone destroy an innocent civilization! First I'll beat both of you, and then I'll go after Goha-"

"You're boring me." Beerus said offhandedly as he flicked Trunks on the forehead, the latter falling to the ground unconscious. Yawning, he once again placed his hand on his master's shoulder, the latter getting ready to leave for Frieza Planet 419, if not reluctantly. As they exited the Earth's atmosphere, Beerus took one last look at the giant ball of water and land he was leaving.

"The people there aren't really interesting, to be honest." He muttered, more to himself than anyone. Whis had to chuckle slightly at that.

"Oh, Lord Beerus, if only you knew..."

"What?"

"Nothing." They continued on their way to their next destruction site, Whis grinning all the way.

Meanwhile, Gohan had just mustered up the courage to return to where he could slightly sense Trunks's ki, hoping his apprentice had done enough venting for one day and that he could forgive his master for banging his mother last night. He noticed something odd; for all the energy Trunks was giving off earlier, it seemed to be fading fast. Gohan panicked; what if he got to the androids before he could get to him? He highly doubted that even Trunks in his newly transformed Super Saiyan state would be able to get rid of 17 and 18 if even he couldn't- and he'd been training in his SSJ state for years on end. Then again, he _had_ noticed potential within the boy that he couldn't inside himself, hopefully it would be enough...

Flying above the remains of Peppertown, he stopped midair when something caught his eye. Something that looked like an unconscious figure.. no...it couldn't be...

 _Trunks._

He flew toward the body faster than he ever had flown before, and before he knew it he was kneeling before what he hoped to God wasn't the dead figure of his student, and his best friend. "Trunks!" he yelled, shaking the boy, looking and feeling for any sign of life, and stopping abruptly when he sensed that the Trunks's ki, although faint and barely noticeable, was still very much there. Feeling relief like he had never felt before, he noticed for the first time Trunks's body twitching slightly, showing that he did indeed survive what Gohan was sure was an encounter with the Androids. And, if Gohan wasn't mistaken...

Trunks stirred to life, blinking a few times before taking in his surroundings. Noticing the face of his friend who he had been hunting down for the last several hours, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of relief at seeing a familiar face after the four very unwelcome ones he had to come across earlier. "Gohan...I'm sorry...for reacting like that.."

"It's okay, Trunks. I know I would've done the same if I was in your shoes." Gohan chuckled, thinking of what would've happened if he found out someone like Yamcha or Krillin was sleeping around with his Mom. "But let's get you home, it's time to heal you up. The Androids must've done quite a number on you."

Trunks's memory snapped at that. "Gohan, that reminds me, the Androids and I, we-"

"You don't need to explain anything. I can tell from the wreckage here that a fight went on between you and them, right?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"And call me a hopeless optimist, but...I'm assuming you won?" Gohan's tone was both hopeful and anxious. Trunks looked surprised at first, but then after thinking it over for a moment and letting it sink in grinned widely and decided there was no need for Gohan to know the full story- at least for now.

He nodded, and Gohan joined in with a huge grin of his own. This was it; everything they had been working for had led up to the victory of the planet and its inhabitants. No more destruction, no more death, no more pain...this was it, they had finally beaten those monsters, and Gohan's admission was indeed worth it...

By the time he had snapped out of his reverie, he noticed Trunks had fallen back to sleep. He smiled; maybe it was that he was so drunk with victory, but he really was starting to feel like the boy's father more than a mentor. Who knows, if all went well maybe he would indeed be referred to as such.

Shaking his head from such thoughts, he hoisted Trunks on his shoulder and floated up in the air, taking him back to Capsule Corp where a great celebration would be awaiting them and the entire Earth.

 _And so, later that night..._

"Well, folks, as hard as it is for me to believe, it appears that there has been no new sightings of any disasters occurring due to the two freak androids all night. We are optimistic, but with appropriate caution. We advise anyone to report suspicious activity to-"

"Oh, shut up." Bulma turned off the radio, tired of the warning tone. "Honestly, it's like they can't even keep a positive attitude for a half-second. The androids are gone, can't they see that?" She sighed, and then smiled toward Gohan and Trunks, the latter of whom was currently asleep on the couch.

"It's only been one day, Bulma. They'll get the message soon enough, and it's not like being cautious doesn't have its merits."

"I know, Gohan. I just hope the folks at the news station will be able to put on a happy face for once when they do." She sighed, walking up to her son and smiling lovingly. "We have to celebrate, somehow- do we have any champagne? If not, I'm sure there's a nice restaurant the androids left untouched somewhere. We have to schedule something quick!"

"We don't need to do anything soon- we literally just found out about it today." Gohan said, laughing a little at his (sort of) SO's excitement.

"I know, I know, its just...I'm so happy!" Bulma threw her arms around Gohan's neck, catching him by surprise. The resulting fall made a crash loud enough to wake up Trunks, a notorious light sleeper. Meeting each other's eyes, Gohan gave Trunks an almost pleading look as the latter witnessed his mother hugging his teacher to near death in her joy, and Trunks gave him a look as if to say, _Sure, why not?_

Grinning widely, Gohan gave Bulma (who hadn't witnessed the two's silent exchange) a quick peck on the lips before getting up and putting a hand around her hip. Trunks was feigning sleep to make sure his Mom thought he was kept in the dark, but his light smile was enough to assure Gohan that all was well with him and Bulma's little affair as long as things didn't get too graphic around him.

For the first time in what felt like forever, there were genuine smiles going around at Capsule Corp. The weight of over a decade's worth of death and destruction had finally been lifted and (Gohan thought amusingly) through the most unexpected means possible. The outside world might not know it yet, but it was only a matter of time until it would be awakened from its eternal nightmare and know once again, what peace felt like...

 _Thanks, Dad._ Gohan thought in a silent acknowledgement to the source of all his hope during these dreadful years. _For Everything._

 _A/N: Well, that's the end of that. I feel like the ending was a bit too sappy considering that the premise is meant to be more comedic than anything (I mean, come on, Gohan pulling the "I fucked your Mom" card to get Trunks to ascend to SSJ level? Priceless XD) Anyway, feel free to leave a comment telling me what you think, I'm more than happy to accept praise and/or constructive criticism._


End file.
